No Sanctuary
by CarlosTWD
Summary: Rick has accepted the brutality within him. He will do anything to protect his son, but ever since Lori died he's been different. He needs a mother figure. Could that be Michonne? Takes place during 5x02


**The Walking Dead: No Sanctuary**

**Okay hey guys, so the title is the episode title for 501 - real creative of me, I know. -_- Anyways, this is a Richonne fic and may explore other things, but mostly focuses on Rick and Michonne's relationship as well as Rick and Carl (not romantically, I hope you figured that) and the same with Michonne and Carl (ALSO not romantically. Sorry, I don't support pedophilia.) Sorry for the shitty summary, but anyways - let's begin. Oh and I forgot to mention that this takes place when Abraham is offering the group if they want to go to DC (which actually happens in Strangers, 5x02 but fuck it. Who cares?)**

**Rick's POV**

I decided to go talk to Gabriel. I was planning on giving thanks for the communion wine and also that I know that he's hiding something. 'You'll burn for this' definitely was something he needed to talk to him about, except not yet. I sat down next to him, he had been sitting alone while the rest of the group had been chatting and laughing. Bob was right, I was going to say yes to DC. I still didn't know how exactly well this would turn out.

"Thanks for the hospitality." I started off with the thanks. He didn't seem very fond of talking to me, especially since he seemed very jumpy when I had come around. Either he was nervous and he was hiding something, or he was just some coward. That didn't seem likely. It's been too long since this all started.

"I'm surprised you let us drink your communion wine." I said, taking another sip.

"There isn't anyone left to take communion. The wine's just wine until it's blessed." Gabriel gulped. I saw that look on his face and got a pretty good idea. He felt guilt-riddled.

"You're hiding something. And it's pretty obvious it's something you can't hide from. That's your business. But these people... these people are my family. And if whatever you're hiding hurts them in any way... I'll kill you." I threatened, wanting to set something straight with this guy. The thought had crossed my mind that maybe he could have been apart of Terminus, but things didn't add up. I didn't want to think that he was a cannibalistic creep like Gareth, but anything was possible in this world. I seemed nail that in his head, and I got up and walked back over to the rest of the group. Abraham was pouring more wine for Tara and Glenn. People were smiling, that was something I missed. At the prison, there was happiness.. We felt safe. We didn't necessarily feel safe, but to have a night like this was something to remember. I looked over to Carl, who was laughing as he was blowing raspberries to Judith, who cooed and giggled. Michonne was kneeling next to him, the two of them smiling.

I felt like I never really appreciated how Michonne was to Carl, the two of them had come so far. I remembered that one day where we had run into Morgan again. Carl despised her, and I wasn't very fond of her either.. not then anyways. Wait? I don't mean fond. Naaaah. Pfft. No.

I liked seeing the two of them constantly talking to each other, their friendship was great. I couldn't imagine how Lori would react to see the kid he is today, I don't mean that as a bad thing. I thought Carl as a leader, regardless that he was only fourteen years old. Age didn't matter that much in the apocalypse when it came to stepping up and not being afraid. Well, it's different in Judith's case.

It was getting later in the night, thanks to Carol - he had gotten his watch back. That kid, Sam - he was at Terminus. I guessed that he must have gone there eventually. Sick cannibal fuckers. If it wasn't for Carol, I wouldn't be here. I can't believe I kicked her out. I was kidding myself when I thought that was justified back then. It wasn't. She wanted to contain the threat, and I kicked her out for it. I don't think I would have done it back then the way I was, but the way that I am now... it scares me that I tell myself that I would do the same thing. It scares me. I wasn't sure when Daryl and Carol would head back, they didn't exactly write down what time they were planning on coming back. They were running a bit late though, that worried me. I watched as Gabriel went into his office, alone. He seemed to rush in there quite quickly, but I decided to just shrug it off and pay a visit to Carl and Michonne. Words couldn't express what I felt when I found out Judith was alive, thanks again to Carol and Tyreese. Carol had told me that if it wasn't for Tyreese (and Tyreese only) Judith wouldn't be here. I just wondered where Lizzie and Mika had gone now, by the sound of it - it sounded like they were dead.

"Hey." I greeted the two of them. They looked up receiving a nod from Carl, which was slightly odd and a smile and "Hello" from Michonne. I kneeled down, stretching my arms a bit. I was glad I picked up this coat, it was definitely quite a relaxing coat and it got the job done of making me feel comfy. I didn't grab this jacket to feel comfy, I grabbed it because soon it was going to get cold. They had gotten through last winter in the prison, but now they weren't going to, since the prison was nothing but a graveyard.

**Now, I know this wasn't an eventful chapter. It was more of a preview chapter. But please leave a review and stay tuned for more! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
